Freezing Flame
by soultaker78
Summary: Sequel to When the Hot Ice Melts. Icy captures Bloom once again. But this time, the effects will be far-reaching and irreversible. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: this story starts out during the episode where the girls go to Flora's home world to retrieve the special water for Faragonda. From then on, it's my own version of the last season.

----------------

Icy took stock of the current situation. She had Bloom trapped in ice while Stormy and Darcy kept the rest of the fairies busy. That's when the proverbial light bulb went off over the white haired witch's head. She used her magic to teleport the red haired fairy away from the current battle.

Icy then flew to claim her prize that was some ways into the woods. She arrived just in time to see Bloom blast her way out of her frozen prison. The witch of frozen water sent two icescicles to incapacitate Bloom. The fire fairy was was too exhausted from escaping the ice to dodge the attack. The icescicles hit her in the right arm and left thigh and sent her to the ground.

Icy lowered herself to her defeated foe and teleported them both back to Cloud Tower. Once there, she cast a healing spell to treat Bloom's injuries and a knockout spell to keep her unconscious. Icy then put the redhead over her shoulder and carried her to the dungeon. The witch of frozen water brought her prisoner to the special cell Ms. Griffin was kept in.

"Hello Ms. Griffin," Icy said to her former teacher. "I brought you a room mate. Try to play nice with her," Icy said as she unceremoniously tossed Bloom inside, briefly dropping the barrier to do so. After hitting the ground, Bloom started rousing from unconsciousness.

"Where am I?" She groggily asked. When she saw Icy standing in front of her, she knew the answer. "Oh no. Not again," she said and started moving away from the white haired witch. "You're going to rape me again, aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Icy answered bluntly. "And maybe this time, you'll stay around long enough for more than one screwing. Third time's the charm after all."

"Third time? What are you talking about?"

"You know, the time I screwed you while Darkar was converting you to evil," Icy explained, but was met with confused glances from Bloom. "You forgot, didn't you? Well it's a good thing I know how to make you remember," she said as she stepped through the barrier. "Just so you know, I can have this barrier surround me in an instant, so don't even think of trying anything funny."

Icy walked towards Bloom. The red haired fairy stumbled backwards in an attempt to escape her captor, but the witch of frozen water put her finger on Bloom's head and cast a spell designed to bring buried memories to the surface. That is when Bloom remembered.

She remembered she when Icy had sex with her while she was a prisoner of Darkar's. She also remembered how she felt about while being converted to evil. She reveled in the lesbian intercourse. As these memories were flooding Bloom, she soiled herself like she would have if she had been having sex.

After the memories were dug up, Icy removed her finger and stepped out of the cell. "I'll be back in a few hours with some stuff for you," Icy said. "Food. Water. A change of panties," Icy said with a smirk as she left the prisoners.

"Are you all right Bloom?" Ms. Griffin asked.

"Yes and no," Bloom replied, and truer words had never been spoken. Bloom felt immense satisfaction from reliving the memory of Icy screwing her. But at the same time, she felt confusion and shame.

She was shamed at how much she liked what Icy did to her, and confused about how she could even feel that way. Reliving those memories and remembering her mindset while partially evil made her realize feelings that she had been suppressing since the first time Icy took her prisoner.

Since Bloom had nothing better to do, she decided to talk about her dilemma to Ms. Griffin. She hoped the teacher of witches could offer some advice.

-------------------

Icy walked through the corridors of Cloud Tower and made her way to what was once Ms. Griffin's office, now being used by Baltor for similar reasons. She stepped through the door and found Darcy and Stormy there with Baltor.

"Well, Well. If it isn't little Ms. Scaredy Pants," Stormy taunted.

"Where the hell did you go?" Darcy asked. "After you pulled out, Stormy and I got splashed with some special water and were briefly turned into kids. We just back here and Baltor undid the effects."

"I had something important to take care of," Icy said. "I captured Bloom. Currently, she's in the same cell with Griffin."

"Very good Icy," Baltor said. "Let's keep them together. I have better things to do with my magic than power a 2nd cell for our new guest. And even with their combined power, they won't be able to escape."

"Have you banged her again yet?" Darcy asked the white haired witch.

"Not yet," Icy answered. "I'm going to do it soon."

"Did I miss something?" Baltor asked, feeling a bit lost about the conversation in front of him.

"It's something of a long story," Stormy said. "But the short version is that Icy is gay and she's nailed Bloom twice in the past."

"You forgot to tell him that you're gay too," Icy said.

"For the 1800th time, I'm not gay," Stormy yelled. Then she faced Baltor and lowered her temper. "That's just a little game we play. Seriously though, I'm not gay."

"Next you're going to tell him that you don't have anger management problems," Darcy taunted, which earned a growl and pissed stare from the foul tempered weather witch.

----------------

"So that pretty much sums it up, Ms. Griffin," Bloom said after explaining her sordid and one-sided sexual history with Icy. "After reliving those memories when I was evil, I feel good about having sex with Icy but I feel bad about feeling good about that. What should I do?"

"I don't know Bloom, but I do know why you forgot about having sex with Icy while Darkar had you prisoner," Ms. Griffin said. "All the alignment switching you did - going from good to evil to good again - messed with your head. That caused a partial memory erasure."

"It also imposed those feelings about liking Icy sexing me on me. Right?" Bloom said the last part weakly, hoping that these new and strange feelings she was having weren't her own.

"Unfortunately, that's not the case," Ms. Griffin said. "One of the first steps of evil conversion is taking someone's traits that they wish weren't there and making them dominant."

"Oh," Bloom as she had a sullen look on her face. _If that's true,_ Bloom thought, _then that means that at some level, I do really enjoy what Icy does to me. Even more than what I feel for Sky._

Bloom then thought about what this would mean for the future. First, she would have to escape, then worry about what this meant for her orientation. At the same time, she was both awaiting and dreading her next encounter with Icy.


	2. Chapter 2

At Alfea, the remaining members of the Winx Club were distraught and disillusioned after Bloom's capture. They knew that she was at Cloud Tower, but they weren't confident that they'd be able to rescue their fiery maenad friend.

Layla was alone in her dorm room when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and found Musa standing in the hall way. The dark skinned girl let her asian friend in and they both sat down.

"So Musa, what do you want?" Layla asked.

"This whole thing with Bloom's got me thinking," Musa said. "We don't have a lot of time in life, and what we do have can be taken with a sudden, tragic event. But I'm getting off course. Remember when you told us about you getting arranged to be married?," Musa asked, and Layla nodded yes. "I know how to get you out of that."

"How's that?"

"Tell your parents that you have met someone from a royal family that you would rather marry."

"That would work," Layla said, "except that my parents will want to meet this person. Do you have someone in mind?"

"Me," Musa said.

"Oh," Layla said, then felt conflicted. The dark skinned princess had never told any of the her friends, but she was a lesbian and had been since before coming to Alfea. Not only that, but she a secret crush on Musa. But despite her orientation and feelings for her asian friend, she couldn't bring herself to take up this opportunity.

"Musa," Layla continued, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I can't let you do this. I'm sure that being married to you would be much better than spending the rest of my life with someone I haven't met yet, but I can't let you make this sacrifice for me."

"What if it wasn't that much of a sacrifice to me?" Musa countered.

"What do you mean?" Layla asked. Musa's response was leaning forward and kissing Layla. Layla was shocked at first, but then started kissing back. The two girls started making out, embracing their bodies while their tongues danced. After a few minuets, they separated.

"I haven't told anyone this, but I've had feelings for you for a long time," Musa said. "I didn't want to act on those feelings because I was afraid of what people would think of me, especially you. I didn't want to risk what we had as friends, so I ignored what I felt. But if my plan works, then I can be with you like I've wanted and you can get out of marrying a complete stranger."

"I felt the same way about you too, Musa," Layla said. "And I also didn't want to risk what we had as friends. But as for your plan... there's no way my parents are going to let me marry another girl, even one from a royal family like you."

"I've done some research on the realm wide web. It may be rare, but it's not completely unheard of for two people of the same gender to be arranged to marry each other. And as for kids, I heard of this spell that can let one woman be impregnated by with another woman's genetic information. I could learn that spell, then at some point one of us could make an heir. That should be enough to make your parents consider this."

"You've done some work this, haven't you?" Layla asked and Musa nodded yes in response. "There's still a chance that my parents won't go for this."

"I know," Musa said. "But we have to try. I know we're taking things fast here: admitting we like each other as more than just friends to talking about marriage in a single conversation, but we don't really have a choice. Layla, if this doesn't work and you end married to some guy you don't know, maybe I could be your mistress?"

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Layla said. Then the two started outlining an argument to win over Layla's parents.

---------------------

In Flora's room, the dark skinned nature lover was on her bed, weeping. In the middle of her crying she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she said while pausing her act of sorrow. The door opened and Myrta stepped inside. The pale skinned girl walked over to Flora and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Flora?" Myrta asked.

"I just found out this morning that Helia died," Flora answered. "He died in a ship accident."

"Oh," Myrta said, then gave Flora a hug. They stayed that way for a few minuets while Flora continued to cry. After a while, they broke apart and Flora stopped crying.

"I know I shouldn't be taking it this bad, considering we weren't together that long," Flora said. "But I'm not like other girls, and I was really counting on Helia being with me."

"Flora, you are a kind, modest and beautiful person," Myrta said, attempting to comfort her friend. "I'm positive that you will find someone who will love you just as much as Helia did, if not more."

"Like who?"

"Like me," Mryta said, then leaned forward and kissed Flora. For what felt like the longest time, the good witch had had feelings for the nature fairy. Mryta had never revealed those feelings because she didn't want to freak out her friends or lose what relationship she did have with the object of her affections.

Flora was shocked at what Myrta had just done. However, she was not as appalled as she thought she would be. It then occurred to her how much Helia looked like a girl, and maybe she liked him because of latent attractions to other girls.

The two of them made out. Neither one of them we're sure where this new relationship of theirs would take them, but they were certain that they would enjoy getting there.

Author's notes: You're probably wondering why I'm adding Musa/Layla and Flora/Myrta to this story. Why: because I can. I'm surprised more people don't write for these pairings since they have basis.


	3. Chapter 3

It was two days after Bloom had been captured. Icy came to the special cell and passed inside. "Hello Bloom," the white haired witch greeted.

"Hello Icy," Bloom returned the greeting with a glare. "Are you going to force yourself on me now?"

"Not quite yet. For now, I'm here to bring you news from the outside world," Icy said, and conjured a piece of paper that she had earlier printed from a news report on realm wide web. She handed the piece of paper to Bloom.

The fire fairy looked at the paper and her eyes widened in shock. According to the print out, Layla and Musa were now engaged. Even though she had secretly suspected that the dark skinned princess was gay, it was still a shock. Adding to the shock was that she was certain that Musa and Riven were getting along.

"Surprised, aren't you?" Icy asked. "I know I am. I never would have thought that any of you pixies were gay like me. Kinda makes me feel ashamed that I now have something in common with those two."

"Um, yeah," Bloom stammered, still reeling from the discovery.

"Well I have another bit of news for you," Icy said. "And compared to what I'm about to tell you, that was good news. A few hours ago, your friends went to Tides to try and stop a dimensional collapse that was being caused from the portal to the Omega Prison being kept open. The collapse was prevented, but your friend Tecna sacrificed herself to do so. She's now stuck in the Omega Prison, which has been sealed off."

"Oh no," Bloom said. Silence filled the room as the red haired fairy let this new information sink in. Things remained quiet for a couple minuets before Icy spoke up.

"Tell me Bloom, what do you remember about Sparkx?" the witch of frozen water asked.

"Nothing. I was just a baby when it was destroyed."

"Well I remember a bit. The capitol city was large and beautiful and all the people seemed happy. Of course, that all changed when my mom and her two sisters decided to try and take the Dragon Fire for themselves."

"And just how would you know those things, Icy?" Ms. Griffin asked. The teacher of witches had been standing aside and listening while Icy and Bloom were having their conversation.

"Simple: I was born there," Icy answered. "I was 3 when the great kingdom fell so I don't remember much, I do remember some things."

This latest revelation hit Bloom hard. If Icy really had been born on Sparkx, then that meant that the white haired witch could be Bloom's only chance at earning her enchantix. This added another layer of complexity to Bloom's already far from simple feelings for Icy.

"And now for the last piece of information I have for you Bloom," Icy said. "You know how you and your friends broke into your boyfriend's castle, attempting undo the spell he was under?"

"Yeah," Bloom replied. "We made to Sky, and found Baltor's mark on him. Stella used her fairy dust on him, which hopefully freed him. We couldn't stay around to be sure: castle security was hot on our heels, so we had bolt."

"But what you don't know is that Baltor immediately noticed your attempt to break his seal on Sky and had Diaspro reinforce it, effectively negating your efforts. In other words, your precious Sky is still that spirally blonde's man bitch."

Bloom wasn't sure how to take that. She knew that the witch of frozen water might be lying, but she also knew that she hadn't had any contact with Sky since the failed attempt to save him. But she also knew that by trying to make her give up on Sky, Icy might gain a willing sex slave.

"How do I know that you're telling me the truth?" Bloom asked. "For all I know, you want me to forget about Sky so that I will go to you willingly."

"That is what I want," Icy admitted. She came closer to Bloom and moved in for a kiss. She locked lips with Bloom before the red head had time to pull away.

Bloom found herself liking the sensation of Icy's tongue in her mouth. She knew she shouldn't like it, but she did. She also felt the desire to take things further with the white haired witch. Then Icy stopped the kiss and pulled away.

"If you want me to stop kissing you, say so," Icy said.

Bloom paused and contemplated what she would do next. She realized that she did want to continue kissing Icy, and go even further than that. Her response was to kiss Icy and put her arms around the witch of frozen water, enjoying the feel of her body.

-----------------

Some time later, Icy and Bloom were laying down on one of the beds in the cell. They had just copulated. But unlike the previous times they had procreated, this had been concensual.

Bloom knew that she had just crossed the line of no return. There was no way she could go back to Sky. There might not even be any going back to her friends. But the most damning thing of all was, she felt she could live with that.

As for Icy, she was scared. Now that Bloom had come to her of the red head's own free will, Icy was starting to feel things for Bloom other than lust. She was terrified of not only what that meant for her, but what would happen if Baltor or her coven sisters would do if they found out. But for the moment, she put those fears aside and enjoyed the feel of Bloom's flesh.

Ms. Griffin had turned away from watching the two teens fornicate, but she knew what had just happened. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that this would have a profound effect on the magical universe.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: to I Hate Lesbos, unfortunatly for you there will still be some Flora/Myrta parts in this story. But the main focus will be on Icy/Bloom. I suggest you just ignore the Flora/Myrta parts since they're not greatly important to the story.

-------------------------------

5 days had passed since Icy and Bloom had procreated consensually. In that time, the red haired fairy and the white haired witch had had many conversations covering a wide array of subjects. They had also copulated more. They were having another conversation when Baltor entered the cell.

"Hello boss," Icy greeted while Bloom and Ms. Griffin glared at him. "What brings you here?"

"I've finally decided on a permanant solution for our red headed guest," the dark wizard said. "I'm going to extract every last ounce of her power to boost my own."

"A good plan, but not terribly original," Icy said. "I took her powers 2 years ago, and Darkar made her evil last year. Why do you think you'll succeed where we failed?"

"Because after I'm done with her, Bloom is going to be dead. As dead as her parents," Baltor declared, causing everyone else in the room to widen their eyes in shock.

"Now look, I'm sure that that's not necess..." Icy tried to say, but was interupted when Baltor slapped her.

"For the last several days, I have allowed you to use Bloom to practice your deviant and unnatural lifestyle. But not anymore. If you don't stand aside right this instant, I'll kill you too."

Icy let her employer's ultimatum sink in. For what felt like the longest time, Icy had dreampt of universal domination. But lately, she found yourself thinking less about power and more about Bloom. When faced with the possiblity of losing Bloom, the witch of frozen water knew what she had to do.

"Then I choose death," Icy stated, and awaited Baltor to strike her down. Baltor raised his arm and charged a mystic blast. Just as he was about to deliver the blow, Bloom rushed over to Icy and shoved them both out of Baltor's line of fire. When he unleashed the blast, it hit the wall of the cell and caused a small explosion.

Just then, a bright light started radiating from Bloom's body. When the light dispelled, the fire fairy was standing upright and in her enchantix outfit. As she and Baltor exchanged glares, Ms. Griffin ran over to Bloom and phased her hand inside the redhead's body.

What the teacher of witches was trying to do was tap into Bloom's new found power and combine it with her own to teleport away. She touched with her foot, then teleported them all away from Cloud Tower.

Baltor let loose a mighty scream when he looked upon the vacant cell.

-------------------

Elsewhere, the three escapees had landed in the forest outsied of Alfea. They could see the school for fairies from where they were and it looked like getting there would take a 10 minute walk.

"What just happened," Bloom asked.

"It's all really simple," Ms. Griffin said. "Like you, Icy was born on Sparkx. When you saved her, you got your enchantix. Then I combined my power with your newly increased power and I was able to teleport us all away."

"Oh, is that all," Icy said as she pulled herself up. "Then tell me this: why did you save me?"

"Because you are no longer working for Baltor."

Icy was about to counter what she said, but stopped herself. She had choosen Bloom over working for Baltor. She supposed that there was no going back to him now, or her coven sisters. She had made her decision and was going to have to live with it.

"Fine," Icy said then faced Bloom. "You better not a swelled over this."

"Why would I get a swelled head?" Bloom asked.

"You might get a swelled head from making me defect from Baltor. For the record, I only said what I said because ruling the universe without getting to screw you on occasion just wouldn't be worth it. Got it?"

Bloom nodded yes. She knew that Icy was lying, but went along with it because she also knew how difficult it would be for Icy to admit her true feelings, whatever those might be. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Now," Ms. Griffin said, "we go to Alfea so you can regroup with your friends and we can formulate a plan to get my school back."

And with that, they all started walking. After a 10 minute walk in silence, they made it to the school and Icy, who had been in front, seemed to walk straight into an invisible wall.

"Oh, I forgot about the barrier," Bloom said as she and Ms. Griffin stopped walking. "Sorry about that."

Icy said nothing as she backed away from the barrier. She then unleashed a barrage of icsicles at the invisible wall which broke apart, apparently having no effect.

"You're not powerful enough to break the barrier like that, Icy," Ms. Griffin said.

"I'm not trying to break the barrier, I'm just knocking," the white haired witch said.

"Knocking?" Bloom said, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity. Then the proverbial light bulb went off over her head. "Oh I get it. Someone's going to know that you attacked the barrier. When they come to investigate, they'll find us and let us in."

"Exactly," Icy said, and the three of them started waiting. Several minuets later, Ms. Griselda came and found them.

"Bloom? How did you escape?" Ms. Griselda asked, then spotted Icy. "And what is she doing here?"

"It's a long story. Could you let us inside so we can tell you," Bloom asked, and Ms. Griselda dropped a section of the barrier to let them in. They all walked through Alfea to the Headmistress's office. When they entered office, they found Ms. Faragonda, which shocked Bloom.

"Hello everyone," Faragonda greeted, then noticed Bloom's expression. "You seem surprised to see me Bloom."

"Well the last time I saw you, you were trapped in a tree," Bloom said, then took a seat and began recounting all that happened while she was imprisoned. Some time later, the red head had finished her story.

While Bloom was filling in her teachers, Icy was thinking over the decion she had just made. She had just given up on trying to take over the universe, something she had wanted since she a small child. At the same time, a small part of her knew that she didn't need to rule the universe if she could be with Bloom.

"Are you all right Icy?" Ms. Faragonda asked, noticing the ice witch's confused expression.

"Let's just say that the weight of the situation has caught up with me," Icy said, then let a long sigh. "I need a drink."

"Of course dear," Faragonda said, then opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of liquer she occasionaly used. She placed the bottle on her desk and was about to get a glass when Icy eagerly grabbed the bottle. The witch of frozen water opened the container and took a big swig before putting it back on the desk.

"You're not supposed to drink it like that," Faragonda said. However, her words fell on deaf ears as Icy leaned back in her chair and went into a drunken nap.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bloom asked.

"Oh she's fine," Ms. Griffin said. "She's sleeping like a drunk baby. Waking up is going to hurt though."

"The alchohol I offered her is only supposed to be sipped, not taken in large gulps," Faragonda explained. "You can take her back to your dorm room to sleep it off."

Bloom picked up Icy and put the white haired witch over her shoulders. She walked the hallways of Alfea, heading for her dorm room. She hoped that her friends would still accept her.


	5. Chapter 5

Bloom arrived at the door to her dorm and opened it. She went to a couch in the common room and laid Icy down. It was at this point that Stella walked in and spotted her long lost freind.

"Bloom," the blonde sun princess squelled as she ran towards the red head and put her in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again. When did you get back? I was so worried about you. What took you so long to escape?"

"Stella, I need to breathe," Bloom said, and Stella backed away so Bloom could take in precious oxygen. "Anyway, I'd be happy to tell you all about what happened to me, but I'd like everyone together so that I only have to tell the story once."

Stella nodded and went to gather the other girls. A few minuets later, all of the Winx Club plus an unconcious Icy were in the common room. Bloom told her friends about her imprisonment and her new feelings for the ice witch.

"Well Bloom, you're not the only one around here who's with another girl," Musa said.

"I know," Bloom answered. "I heard about your engagement and what happened to Tecna. Congratulations by the way. But Musa, what about Riven?"

"I told him about how Layla needed me and my feelings for her. He wasn't very happy about it, but he knew I had my mind set on helping Layla and he couldn't talk me out of it. I was able to smooth things over with him by making out with Layla in front of him."

"I see. How were you able to get Layla's parents to go along with this?"

"Well, right after our mission to save Tides. We met up with Layla's parents..."

(begin flashback)

Layla and Musa had seperated from the rest of the girls and arranged a meeting with Layla's parents at their castle. They didn't feel entirely comfortable doing this right after Tecna's sacrifice, but they had to do it eventually and now they could do it in person. They were now in a private room with Layla's parents as the dark skinned girl was about to make some revealations.

"Mom, dad," Layla began. "There's something I need to tell you: I'm gay."

"I knew it," Layla's mother said.

"Wait, you knew she was gay?" Musa asked.

"Know is such a strong word. I suspected she was gay for a long time. Because of that, I had a talk with her father and convinced him that if Layla ever came out of the closet, we'd have her marry a princess instead of a prince."

"Well, that's the second thing I want to talk about," Layla said. "I've already found a princess I'd prefer to be married to."

"Hi," Musa said as she waved at her soon-to-be fiance's parents. She then told them a little about herself.

"Wait just a second," Layla said after Musa was done with her introductions. "Did you suspect that I was gay just because I wasn't completly into girly things?"

"Yes. Yes I did," Layla's mom said, which caused her daughter to give her the evil eye. "I know you're upset, but try to look on the bright side. Thanks to me, you'll never have to procreate with a man for as long as you live."

This caused Layla to drop her anger, and she put her mom in a big hug. "Thank you so much."

-----------------

(end flashback)

"That's quite a story," Bloom said. "Anything else happen while I was gone?"

"Well, Myrta and I are a couple now," Flora said, then began telling Bloom about how that happened.

"There's one other thing that happened," Layla said, then got a serious expression on her face. "Timmy didn't take what happened to Tecna well. He tried to kill himself by slitting his wrists."

"Oh my god," Bloom said and widened her eyes in horror. Then, a logical realization hit her. "I noticed you said 'tried to to kill himself', so he's still alive?"

"Yeah," Musa answered. "Riven found him before he lost too much blood and got him some help."

"That's good."

After that, the girls talked for a while about various subjects. Everything was going well.

"Bloom," Stella said. "About you and Icy... are you sure about this? I mean, she's tried to kill you dozens of times and she did rape you."

"I know Stell, I know," Bloom replied. "But when Icy... did what she did to me... I denied it for a long time, but the truth is she actually made me feel things that I never thought were possible. And as for taking me against my will, she could have done a lot worse. Plus, she was willing to die rather than live on without me. What does that tell you?"

Stella grumbled as she let that sink in. She was not happy that she had suddenly become the only one her friends that was straight. She wasn't a homophope by any means, but that did make her feel somewhat alienated. In addition, she did not trust Icy and thought the white haired witch was up to something.

Stella was about to consede defeat and let Bloom find out about Icy's 'schemes" the hard way, when something just occured to her. "What about Sky Bloom?"

The red headed fairy took in a big breathe before answering. "I enjoyed what I had with Sky but like I said earlier, Icy makes me feel things that I never thought were possible. I'll have to break up with him once he's freed."

At that statement, everyone else's eyebrows quirked in curiosity. "Sky is still Diaspro's prisoner," Bloom explained. "And even though I no longer have feelings for him, I will save him. But for now, I want to take things easy for a while."


	6. Chapter 6

About an hour and 10 minuets after Bloom had returned to her dorm, Icy began stirring from her intoxicated sleep. She sat up in the couch she had been laying on and felt like a jackhammer was going off in her head. She cast a hangover removal spell on her self and instantly felt better. It was at this point, that the girls noticed the now concious witch of frozen water.

"Hello," Icy greeted. All of the girls except Bloom were giving her cold stares. "I know I'm not exactly everyone's favourite person, but I think I know what would make a good peace offering."

"And what would that be?" Layla asked skepticlly.

"I might have an idea on how to save your pink haired, techno savy friend," Icy said, and everyone had expressions that told her that they wanted to know more. Icy smirked now that she had them all hanging on her every word. "We will need to go to Sparkx and retrieve a certain mystic artifact."

"Sparkx?" Bloom asked in surprise. "Maybe you should start from the beginning."

"Of cource. You see, right before the battle that destroyed Sparkx, I had a conversation with my mother..."

(begin flashback)

In an underground cave on the planet Spakx, a three-year old Icy and her mother were standing in front of a perestal with a glowing white crytal on it. Icy's mother was beutiful woman, with long white hair who appeared to in her mid 30's

"What's that thing do mommy?" Icy asked.

"This is a very special item, Icy," her mother said. "It is called the artic heart, and it contains a vast amount of magical energy. I'm going to tap into it's energy and turn this planet into a frozen paradise for us and all like us."

"Yayyy," Icy said in an overjoyed manner. She wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but it sounded good.

A few seonds more, and Icy's mother was done preparing the artic heart. In a day, it would cast a spell that would send the planet into a perputual winter. From there, her and her sisters would use the new planet as their home and base of operations as they slowly conquered the universe. But she was getting ahead of herself: first the kingdom needed to be destroyed and the dragon fire brought into new ownership.

After she was done contemplating what would happen, Icy's mother walked over to her daughter, knelt down and hugged her. "What's that for, mommy?" Icy asked.

"Nothing my child. Nothing," Icy's mother said as she pulled away and stood up. Then she started walking towards the cave's exit. "Remember that I love you very much."

And with that, Icy's mother walked out of the cave while casting a spell to give her face a more gruesome visage. It was time to begin the battle for Sparkx.

(end flashback)

"I'm sure all know what happened after that," Icy said, finishing her story. "Neither side won the battle: both the kingdom of Sparkx and the witch coven were destroyed, and Bloom was sent away to Earth as an infant refugee."

"That's a great stoy, but what does it have to do with saving Tecna?" Stella asked.

"I'm glad you asked, blondie," Icy said with a smirk. "The artic heart is still on Sparkx, powering the spell that keeps the planet in a constant deep freeze. With the heart, many things are possible: such as opening a portal to a dimension that is normally impossible to access."

"So you're suggesting that we go to Sparkx, find this artic heart, use it to go to the Omega Dimension and find Tecna," Flora said.

"Exactly. Then all of you can get into a giant hug while I throw up like I just consumed twice my weight in alchahol. Mmmmm, that sounds fun," Icy said while stroking her chin.

_Great, _Bloom thought. _Apparently she's an alchaholic and a lesbian. I sure know how to pick them. _

Icy then started walking toward the bathroom. She opened the door and faced the other girls. "I'm going to be in here for a while. If any of you try to disturb me, I'll turn you into fairysicle," the white haired witch said, and slammed the door behind her.

The Winx Club decided to give Icy her privacy and went on their way. 10 minuets later, Bloom knocked on the bathroom door. "Go away," Icy yelled.

"Icy, it's me Bloom," Bloom said. "Can I come in and talk to you?" the red head asked and was met with silence. "Look, if we're going to be close as a couple, then we have to talk about things together. Please let me in."

Icy considered the fire fairy's request. The whole reason she went into the bathroom was so that the others went see her as she currently was. But she had made some pretty drastic steps toward change so far, so maybe letting Bloom in (in more ways than one) would be a good idea. "Come in," Icy said.

Bloom opened the door and found Icy sitting down on the floor, hugging her legs. She looked sad, but it didn't seem like she had been crying. It was a little surprising. "What's wrong Icy?" Bloom asked.

"It's just that that was the first time in a long while that I thought about my mom," Icy explained. "I'd be crying right now, but I can't: witch conditioning is too impeded in me."

"It's all right Icy," Bloom said as she knelt down next to Icy. "I'm here for you," she said as she hugged the white haired witch. She was quite releived to see that Icy was capable of emotion like this.

They sat in silence for a few minuets as they embraced each other. "There is one thing that I have left of my mother," Icy said, then casted a spell and conjured a small object in her hand. "This a holocron with a message from my mother on it."

Icy activated the device and a three inch tall hologram of her father appeared. _"Icy," _ the holographic represention said, _"if you're watching this, then it means I'm dead. I know you must hate me for leaving you, but the possibility of gaining the dragon fire was to great to resist. _

_I do not regret seeking the power of the dragon fire, or dying. The only thing I regret is not getting to see you grow up into an fine witch. Look after your cousins, Darcy and Stormy. And remember what I told you about sharing: take what you can, give nothing back. _

_It's up to you now, Icy. You have to succeed where I've failed. You have to get the dragon fire and rule the universe. I am confident that you will succeed," _ and with that, the hologram deactivated.

"When did you get this?" Bloom asked.

"Right before the battle, Darcy, Stormy and I were taken off the planet on a ship," Icy said. "A man named Nicholas who worked for my mother looked after us. When the battle ended, Nicholas gave us all holocrons with prerecorded messages from our mothers in case the battle didn't go well."

"I see," Bloom said. "Icy, what happened to you after that?"

"After the battle, Nicholas took care of us. He provided for us, and tried to mold us into witches. When the time came for us to attend Cloud Tower, he left us to fend for our own."

"He abandoned you?"

"No, he was instructed to leave us as soon as we got into Cloud Tower," Icy explained. "Then three years after being at the school, we came across you. And the rest, as they say, is history."

Bloom was glad to have heard the story of Icy's past. She hugged the witch of frozen water and the two stayed like that for some time.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the Winx Club and Icy were able to get Riven and Timmy to pilot a ship that would take them all to Sparkx. The ship reached it's destination and touched down on the surface.

"Ahhhhhhh," Icy said as she exited the vessel, dressed like she was going to the mall. "Brisk."

"Figures that you'd like it here," Musa said as she and the others disembarked, wearing thick parkas to protect themselves from the extreme cold.

"Can you blame me? Look around" Icy said, stretching her orms out, geturing that she wanted the others to take in the fozen landscape. "It's beutiful."

"Not the first word I'd use," Flora said. "It's too cold for anything to live here."

"Too cold for most forms of life to live," Icy corrected. "Witches are made of sterner stuff. But enough screwing around: we have a mission to do."

"And why are you so enthusiastic to save Tecna?" Stella asked.

"I'm hoping that saving her will make the rest of you less inclined to kill me in my sleep, or something to that effect. Also, it'll propably help with my legal situation."

"Legal situation?" Bloom asked, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity. Then the proverbial light bulb went off over her head. "Oh that's right, you're still in trouble with the authorities for trying to take over the universe so many times."

"Exactly," the witch of frozen water confirmed. "If I'm lucky, saving pinky and helping you stop that homophopic bastard Baltor from conquering the universe will reduce my sentence to indefinite propation. Now can we finally get back to why we came here?"

Everyone else nodded in agreement, and started walking. Icy led them to an entrance to a cave entrance she remembered. They all walked through a cave system, and 15 minuets later they reached their destination. They entered a round room with the pedestal containg the artic heart in the center. But there was something else in the room as well.

On the left side of the room, there were two skeletons laying down. They were dressed in red robes and were wearing crowns. Everyone gasped in shock upon noticing them. Bloom approached the remains, and knelt down before them.

The fire fairy could instictivly tell that the skeletons were once her birth parents: Oratell and Miriam of Sparkx. Even though she knew the possibilities of them being alive were minimal, she always hoped that she would see them. But now finding their like this... it was too much. She started weeping.

Icy walked over to her girlfriend and placed a supporting hand on Bloom's shoulder. The white haired witch deduced that this must have been where Bloom's parents had their final battle with Baltor. _I wonder if they knew about what my mom was planning to do their planet and were trying to stop it, _Icy pondered.

Bloom continued to weep for several minuets. That was when her sadness turned to anger. _I am going to make sure that Baltor never gets the chance to destroy anyone else's family, _the red haired fairy silently swore to herself as she stood up with a determined look and her face. _But first, we have a friend to save._

"All right everyone, it's time to save Tecna," Bloom said, and everyone nodded.

"Um, how exactly are we supposed to use this crystal to save Tecna?" Stella asked.

"That's where I come in," Icy said, and left Bloom's side to approach the artic heart and picked it up. "I'm going to reach out with my magic and tap into the crystal's power to create a portal to the omega dimension. It's going to take some time."

"Why can't you do it more quickly?" Musa asked.

"Because the artic heart uses a unique kind of energy. If someone tries to use its power without taking their time, it can cause physical mutations. I heard of this one warlock who used the artic heart in the heat of battle: he grew a third arm that came out the back of his head!"

Everyone else shuddered in disgust at that thought. After a few moments, Icy took the crystal and created the portal they needed. Everyone walked into the portal and came out into part of a frozen cave.

"Great, from one freezing place to another," Stella whined.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Icy asked.

"No, she doesn't," Musa answered, which earned an angry glare from the sun princess. "But back to why we're here. Now that we've made it to the omega prison, how are supposed to find Tecna?"

"I've got that covered," Timmy said, then pulled out what looked like a PDA and handed it to Musa. "If you send out a sound wave, that device will form a picture of everything the wave comes across. I might not be able to find Tecna from that alone, but it will give us a map of this cave system. And if it doesn't work the first time, we can keep trying."

"All right, but I can create a really big sound wave if I converge with everyone else," Musa said and transformed into her enchantix outfit. All the other fairies transformed as well, and they all converged their powers onto Musa. The pig-tailed music fairy used her new power boost to send out a sound wave that travelled throughout the cave system.

Timmy took the PDA from Musa and began analyzing the data from the wave. A map of the cave system formed on the PDA. There were some blibs on the map that Timmy suspected were people. Most of these blibs were in groups, but there was one by itself near the periphery of the map.

"Okay," Timmy said to the rest of the group. "There are some groups of people roaming the corridors of the cave system. These are propably escaped convicts. But there is one person by themself that's standing still. I think that might be Tecna. If it's not, we can investigate the reading and send out another sound wave. Now let's go."

And with that, they set out. Timmy took point and lead them on a route he devised that would keep them away from the convicts. It took them 30 minuets to reach their destination. When they got there, they found what looked like someone's camp, but no one was there.

"Tecna, are you around here?" Layla shouted.

"Are you insane?" Timmy asked the dark skinned girl. "For all we know, there could be some escaped convincts near here, and you just let them know that we're here."

"And how else are we supposed to look for Tecna?" Musa countered.

"That won't be necessary," a voice said from a darkened cave. A figure stepped out of the cave, and every saw that it was Tecna.

"Tecna," a lot of the group said at once and rushed over to their pink haired friend (minus Icy). They made room so that Timmy could embrace her.

While all her friends were rejoicing in seeing her again, Tecna herself had spotted Icy. "Icy. What's she doing here?" Tecna said then transformed into her enchantix outfit, preparing to strike the witch of frozen water.

"Chill Tec," Musa said, causing Tenca to calm down and revert from her enchantix form. "Icy's on our side now. In fact, we wouldn't have been able to get here without her."

"Really?" Tecna asked, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity and everyone nodded yes. "But why did Icy defect?"

"That's long story best suited for another time," Icy said then pulled out the artic heart. "For now, I'll work on our way back," she said and began tapping into the heart once more.

"Can the rest of you give me and Tecna some private time for a while?" Timmy asked, and they all backed away to give them some room. Timmy took a big breathe as he prepared to say what he wanted. "Tecna, after I heard about you being lost, I tried to kill myself."

"Why would you do that?" Tecna asked in a frightful manner.

"Because I didn't think I would see you again! I know that I'm not the best at talking to people. But you understand that and tolerate me. I didn't think I'd meet anyone like that again."

"Oh Timmy," Tecna said as she leaned forward and kissed him. The two stayed like that until Icy opened the portal. They all stepped through and began walking back to the ship, feeling satisfied in completing their mission.


	8. Chapter 8

Things had settled into a new routine after Tecna's rescue. Faragonda had convinced the powers that be to put Icy on propation until Baltor was dealt with. And while the Winx Club attended classes, Icy stayed in the dorm and started writing on a book she had an idea for. Meanwhile, Baltor had left Cloud Tower and relocated somewhere else.

About a week after this routine took effect, the Winx Club gathered in the cafeteria for lunch. Bloom couldn't help but notice that Musa seemed nervous for some reason. Flora was also nervous as Myrta (who had joined them as well) fawned over her.

"Bloom, I need to talk to you," Stella said. "It's about Icy. That witch is extremly crude and mean."

"The other day," Tecna began, "I asked her how her book was coming along: she suggested that I go have intercource with myself."

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea Tecna," Layla said.

"It might get rid of that stick up your but," Musa added, then the two of them started laughing. Bloom, Myrta and Flora also let out stifled giggles.

Stella growled in anger. She didn't like how Icy had gotten close to Musa and Layla since she switched sides. Stella was convinced that Icy had contaminated them somehow. "Now that is just not funny," Stella said, and everyone stopped laughing. "Nomatterhowtrueitmightbe."

"What?" Tecna asked.

"Huh?" Stella responded, then brought her attention back to Bloom. "Bloom, I care about you a lot. You're like the sister I always wanted but never got because my parents couldn't stand each other." It was at this point that Stella had one of her frequent blond moments. "Crap, I forgot what I was going to say."

"I see what you're getting at Stella," Bloom said. "But look, Icy is not as bad as you think she is."

_I doubt that_ Stella thought.

------------------------------

Later that day, Musa came to a secluded spot in one of the towers in Alfea. "Boo," a voice said from a shadowed area and startled the music fairy. She turned towards the voice and found Icy.

"Icy, what are doing here?" Musa asked.

"I needed to get out of that dorm room," the white haired withch answered. "I started walking around campus and ended up here as you showed up. Why are you here?"

"I just needed a little privacy to think some stuff out."

"Maybe it would help if you talked to someone else about what's bothering you."

Musa thought about Icy's probosal. The pig-tailed fairy had not planned to talk about her problems with someone else, but concluded that it was worth a try.

"All right," Musa said and took a deep breath. "It's about my engagement to Layla."

"Having cold feet?" the witch of frozen water guessed.

"Can you blame me? I mean, I'm about to get married. I love Layla, but I don't know if I love her enough to stay with her the rest of my life. I keep telling myself that I'm doing this to keep her from marrying a stranger, but it's not helping."

"I suggest you forget about Layla's situation and decide what you want. If you want to marry her, do. If not, don't. Also, it would propably be a good idea for you two to have sex."

"Why do I have a feeling that that's your answer to every proplem?" Musa asked jokingly.

"Never underestimate the power of lesbian sex," Icy said seriously, then lightened up. "Look what's done for me and Bloom."

"Good point," Musa said and started pondering what she would say to Layla. "Thanks for your help," she said and started walking away, feeling much better now.

---------------------

Bloom was in her room doing some assignments when Flora entered th room. "Bloom, I need your help with something."

"What is it Flora?" Bloom asked, taking a break from her work.

"It has to do with Myrta. She worships me too much. She thinks of me like this great, kind and almost godness-like person and she's just someone lucky enough to be with me. I know some people would like to treated like that, but I'm not one of them."

"Well that's simple. Just tell her that you want her to treat you more like a person and less like a godness."

"Do you think that will work?"

"It's worth a shot. If that doesn't work, then get back to me."

"All right," Flora said and walked out of the room.

----------------------

Musa caught up to Layla in the dark skinned girl's room. "Layla, I need to talk you," the music fairy said.

"What is it, Musa?" layla asked.

"It's about us getting married. I'm not sure I can go through with it."

"I see," Layla said and walked up to Musa. "When you first came up with this idea, I told you that I didn't want to go though with it because I didn't want you to be forced to marry someone you didn't. I understand why you want to back out and I don't hold it agaisnt you."

"But what about you?"

"I'll just have to marry whoever my parents want me to, just like before. Hopefully it won't be to a guy. And you can be my mistress."

Musa was really touched by this display of how much Layla cared about her. The asian girl realized that she would propably never find someone who was willing to make that kind of sacrifice for her.

Musa quickly embraced Layla. "I changed my mind again," she said, then gave Layla a quick kiss. "The fact that you'd let me go like that proves how much I mean to you. There's no way I'd find anyone else like that."

------------------------

Flora found Myrta in Alfea's greenhouse. "Myrta, we need to talk about something," the nature fairy said.

"What is it Flora?" Mryta asked. _Oh god, she's finally realized that I'm not good enough for her and she's going to dump me_, she thought.

"You know how you treat me like this great person who's so much better than you?" Flora asked and Myrta nodded yes. The defected witch was kept calm on the outside, but on the inside she was practically terrified. "I want you to stop thinking of me like that."

"I don't understand Flora," Myrta said, fear turning into confusion.

"I want you to think of me as someone who isn't bigger than life. More like a real person."

"I had no idea I made you that uncomfortable. I will start treating you like that," Myrta said and embraced Flora, overjoyed that they were still a couple.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, Icy gathered all the girls in their dorm. "Ladies, I have something in my possesion that will practically guarantee our victory agaisnt Baltor," the ice witch said and pulled out a large square blue jewel. "I present to you the shojou-ai sapphire."

"Oh, it's pretty," Stella said. "But how is that going to help us stop Baltor?"

"I'm glad you asked blondie. This jewel is actually one of several mystical doo-dads that Baltor has aquired during his gradual conquest of the universe. I pocketed this one before I switched sides."

"Why did you that?" Tecna asked.

"Because of how it works," Icy said. "The jewel takes two girls who are romantic with each other, and partially copies and pastes their powers. Since it only works like that, I decided that Baltor wouldn't have any use for it and took it myself."

"Interesting. Now when you say that the jewel copies and pastes powers..." Bloom said, looking for further explanation.

"I'll give you an example: if the two of us used it, I would get some of your fire power added on top of my own abilities and you would get some of my ice power in addition to what you can already do".

"I see," Tecna said stroking her chin. "That would give us a quite a boost. And by us, I mean those in our group who are involved with another girl."

"Exactly," Icy said with a smirk.

"How do we get it to work?" Musa asked. "Do we hold hands and chant, or burn some incense?"

"Nothing so fortunate," Icy said with a tinge of regret. "The shojou-ai sapphire activates when the two girls in love stand in front of it and make heart felt confessions of love. Then there's a bright flash of light and the crystal does its stuff. I suggest we all take a few hours to think about what to say and meet back here."

The other girls agreed and left to get some privacy and articulate their feelings.

----------------------

Roughly four hours later, they reconvined. Flora and Myrta volunteered to go first and stood in front of the shojou-ai sapphire while facing each other.

"Flora," Myrta began, "when you saved me from living the rest of my life as a pumpkin, I was overwhelmed by your generosity. Later, as I got to know to know you, I was just as overwhelmed by your beauty and modesty. I was so scared of what you would do if you ever found out about my feelings, so I kept them secret. But then Helia died, and you needed me to be there for you. And when you told me that you would give the two us being a couple a shot, it was the happiest moment of my life."

Flora took a second to absorb what Myrta had just said and was deeply touched. "When you first kissed me," Flora started, "I thought that the reason I wasn't grossed out by kissing another girl was because I had always been attracted to girls and never realized it. But as I got closer to you, I realized that wasn't the case. I became attracted to you because of who you are as a person, not as a girl."

After they had both said their peice, the jewel glowed and then emitted a bright flash of light. Mryta held out her arm and conjured some golden pollen that fell to the ground made some plant vines appear.

"Looks like the exchange worked," Flora said. "I wonder what I got from you."

"Unfortunatly Flora, I'm what's known as a generic magic user," Mryta said. "I don't have any kind of special attribute like you and the others have. The jewel propably only increased your total level of magic without giving you any kind of new ability."

"That's all right. After all, I didn't start going out with you just to increase my own powers," Flora said with a smile. The two stepped aside so that Musa and Layla could take their turn.

"When you first told me your plan and that you also liked me," Layla said, "I was so happy that I would be getting out of having to marry a stranger. But then we got closer, and I felt less releived to not be marrying a stranger and ecstatic to be marrying you."

"When I came up with my plan to save you from your arranged marriage," Musa began, "I did it both to save you and be with you. And when I told you that I had doubts about us getting married and you were willing to let me go, I knew that I would never find anyone who would be willing to make that kind of sacrifice for me."

Once more the jewel flashed brightly. Layla held out one of her arms and created a sound wave as Musa conjured up some some pink morphix material. Both of them marveled at their new abilities and then stepped aside so that Bloom and Icy could go.

"Okay," Icy said and took a deep breath. "Everyone who is not Bloom better get out of here right now if they know what's good for them," the white haired witch yelled and the others complied. "Now that that's out of the way, it's time to speak from the heart. And since I don't have one, I'm sure you can understand how hard this is for me."

Bloom let out a little giggle. "Then I'll go first," the red heade offered. "When you captured me and awoke the feelings of joy within, I was confused. But I got over that and realized how much I like what you could do to me. I fell in love with you."

"When I first captured and ravished you," Icy said, "that was pure lust: no feelings of attachment or love at all. But then you willingly gave yourself to me, and for the first time I started feelings things other than lust for another girl. I love you as much as I'm capable of loving someone."

For the the third time in less than hour, the shojou-ai sapphire flashed. Bloom held out an arm and created an ice crystal. While she was admiring the beuty of her handiwork, Icy conjured a flame in her hand. _I could used to this, _Icy thought while a smirk graced her face.

"This was a great idea Icy," Bloom said. "This new sharing of abilities will be a great help agaisnt Baltor."

"Let's hope so," The witch of frozen water (and now fire) said.


	10. Chapter 10

Most of the girls were in the dorm enjoying themselves when Stella barged in. "Girls, we have an emergency," the blond princess said. "My dad and Cassandra are getting married tomorrow."

"And that's important... why?" Icy asked. The others explained to her that Stella's dad had been freed from Baltor's control and agreed to stay close to Cassandra so he could get information. "Looks like they found out about him being freed and spelled him again. I remember that that's what happened with Sky."

"Why does Baltor want people in positions of power under his control?" Musa asked.

"He's probably doing it so that they can destroy their kingdoms from within at some point and aid his attempt at universal conquest," Tecna speculated.

"Like I care about any of that crap," Stella yelled. "We have to save my dad."

"And we will, blondie," Icy said. "But we should probably free Sky as well."

"So we'll save Stella's dad, and then Sky," Bloom said, feeling nervous about the prospect of seeing Sky again and breaking the news to him about her and Icy's relationship.

"That wouldn't be advisable," Tecna interjected. "If we save one of them, Baltor will know what we're up to and will do everything he can to prevent us from saving the other one. I think going after both objectives simultaneously would be the best course of action."

"That's not a good idea Tecna," Stella said. "Security at the wedding is going to be tight. If we split up into teams, we might not be able to stop the ceremony."

"I have a trick up my sleeve that's perfect for getting into places where I'm not wanted," Icy said. The white haired witch walked up to Stella and quickly placed her hand on the sun princess's forehead. A bright flash of light was emitted and when it subsided, Icy was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? Where'd Icy go?" Stella asked. While all the other girls were gawking in surprise, Tecna conjured a screen made of green light that was a scanning device. Even she was surprised that Icy didn't show up on her scanner.

There was another bright flash of light and Icy suddenly reappeared behind Stella. "Where did you go?" Flora asked.

"I went inside blondie's head," Icy said. "As you can imagine, there was plenty of space inside."

"You were inside my head!" Stella exclaimed, completely ignoring that she had just been insulted. "How did you do that?"

"A special spell that I know. It changed me into energy and stayed inside your cranium. While there, I was completely undetectable. And the best part is, I can take several other people with me."

"That's great. Now, let's come up with teams," Bloom said, and started thinking about who would save Stella's dad and who would save Sky. "Flora, Layla: you'll go with Icy and Stella to Solaria. Everyone else will go to Eraklion."

------------------------

The next day, the Solarian team arrived in an open field some distance from the site of the wedding via a portal generated by Stella. They started walking around and they spotted a perimeter guard.

"Here's the plan," Icy began, "One of you will distract the guard somehow. While he's busy, I'll quickly fly up to him with all of you clinging to me and get us all in his head."

They all nodded in understanding. Flora touched the ground and made a vine appear behind the guard. She had the vine make some noise, which caused the guard to turn around and investigate. With his back turned, Flora, Layla and Stella grabbed onto to Icy, who flew as fast as she could toward the guard. The witch of frozen water (plus passengers) touched the guard's head and used the same spell she had used on Stella earlier so that they could hitch a ride.

The girls appeared inside a black void that symbolized the subconscious of their unknowing benefactor. "So this is what it's like to be in someone's head," Stella said.

"Yeah. Cool, isn't it," Icy added, then started perusing through the guard's recent knowledge. "It seems that when the ceremony begins, all the guards will gather around the bride and groom. When that happens, we can make our move."

And with that, Icy began formulating a plan of attack.

--------------------

They spent 20 minuets within the guard's mind before he received the order to relocate. As he moved towards his destination, the girls took notice of Cassandra's choice of wedding venue.

"All right, this woman deserves to have all her aspirations of universal conquest undone just for choosing a circus themed wedding," Icy said.

_Maybe she isn't so bad after all _Stella thought. The girls' ride approached the big top (which would be serving the purposes of a chapel) and stepped inside. A few minuets later, Countess Cassandra and King Radius gathered in front of the priest.

"All right, It's time to strike," Icy said and undid the spell they had been using to remain hidden. There was yet another bright flash of light that stunned the wedding guests and the would be newlyweds. As per the plan that Icy had devised and shared with the other girls while laying in wait, the white haired witch created an ice barrier to seal off the chapel from security reinforcements.

As soon as Flora and Layla exited their hiding spot, they changed into their enchantix outfits and went to work disabling the 20 something guards that were around them. Flora tied up 7 of the guards with some vines while Layla did the same with her morphix to another 6 guards.

When Stella leapt into action, she also transformed and dealt with the guard that had been housing her and her friends. The blond princess then went after her father. Unfortunately for her, Chimera and Cassandra were not affected by the flash of light that had surprised the guards. The nefarious mother daughter pair took the hypnotized Radius and began retreating.

Chimera stopped running and turned to face Stella. The dark haired girl fired a mystic blast, which Stella easily deflected and countered with her own blast. With Chimera out of the way, Stella continued on her way and caught up with Cassandra and her father. She unleashed another blast to incapacitate the would-be usurper.

"Stay away from me, whoever you are," King Radius said and started backing away.

"Don't worry daddy, I'm going to save you," Stella said and used her fairy dust to negate the spell he was under.

Back at the entrance, things were not going well. The guards that had not been tied up began opening fire on Flora, Layla and Icy. Layla created a sound barrier that protected her and Flora from the energy assaults. Icy had evaded several blasts, but was hit by a few on left arm and side. She created 4 fireballs and sent them after 4 guards, knocking them to the ground. Some of the other guards were about to retaliate by firing another volley, but were interrupted.

"ENOUGH," King Radius bellowed, causing the guards to stop. "These young women have helped release from a terrible and powerful spell. Take Cassandra and her daughter and lock them in the dungeon."

The guards did as they were told. They carried Cassandra and Chimera away while the younger of the pair swore revenge and otherwise blew hot air.

Stella felt elated at having saved her father and having dealt with her would-be step relatives. Then she went up to Icy and hugged her. "Thank you sooooo much. I couldn't have done this without you," Stella said then noticed Icy's injuries. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be fine once I get some anesthetic. And if you ever hug me again, I'll freeze your fingers and rip them off," Icy said as she went over to a table and picked up a bottle of what she hoped was wine. She uncorked the bottle and took a big swig. After she was done she placed the bottle back and felt strangely uninhibryated. "That's odd: I can still see straight."

"Icy, it's not a Solarian custom to serve alcoholic drinks at a formal gathering," Stella exclaimed.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!?"


	11. Chapter 11

Bloom, Musa, Myrta and Tecna were able to get Timmy and Riven to send them to Eraklion on a ship. The ship touched down several miles from the castle. A plan had already been devised: Timmy and Tecna would hack into the castle's security system and create a false alarm that would allow the others to infiltrate the stronghold and reach Sky. Riven had opted to stay with the ship in the event that the brainiacs needed a little protection.

The infiltration team stepped out of the ship. Bloom and Musa transformed into their echantix outfits while Mryta changed into her fairy form. They began flying towards their objective. When they got within visual range of the castle, they could hear alarm claxons blaring and gaurds shuffling around in search of a nonexistant intrusion.

They flew up and entered the castle. They made their way to Sky's room and entered. There, they found Diaspro making out with a zombified Prince Sky. _I so could have gone without seeing that_ Bloom thought.

"You again!?" Diaspro exclaimed and transformed into her own fairy form. "Sky sweetie, lets destroy these pests together,"

"Of course my love," Sky said as he pulled his energy sword and activated it. Myrta conjured some vines in an attempt to restrain the spelled prince, but he slashed away the plants before they could do their job. Musa fired some morphix material at him, and he was tied up. Sky tried to escape his bounds, but to no avail.

As that took place, Diaspro fired several mystic blasts at Bloom. The red haired fairy formed a red force field that succesfully negated the attack. Bloom then used some of her new magic to freeze the spirall blond girl in a block of ice. Having dealt with that, Bloom went towards Sky and floated above him.

_I hope this works this time_, Bloom thought and unleashed her fairy dust on the restrained prince. About a minuet later, he stopped struggling and looked at the fire fairy.

"Bloom," Sky said groggily. "I'm not under Diaspro's control anymore, so you can let me go."

"All right. Musa, you heard him," Bloom said, and her asian friend did as she was requested. Sky got on his feet and the girls reverted out of their transformed states. "You remember being controlled?"

"Unfortunatly. It was like my body was on autopilot: I remember everything she had me do, but I couldn't stop myself."

"It's all right Sky. But now that you're yourself again, I have some bad news."

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Sky guessed, which made Bloom widen her eyes in shock. "I understand that you don't want to be with someone who could be so easily controlled."

"I am breaking up with you, but it's not because of that. You see, while you were under Diaspro's control, I was briefly captured by the witches. While there, Icy made me realize just how much I enjoy her having sex with me. She helped me get my enchantix and I convinced her to switch sides."

"You and Icy are a couple now," Sky said out loud as this new information processed in his head. While a part of was aware of just how hot that was, another part of him was confused. "You do remember that Icy raped you once, right?"

"Yes, and as I've told Stella several times before, it was still amazing what she did and me and she could have done a lot worse if she wanted to."

Just then, a gaurd stepped into the room intending to give a status report on the situation. "Step away from my prince, you intruders,"

"It's all right," Sky said to the gaurd. "They just helped me escape a spell that was placed on me by Diaspro. Speaking of which, I want you to throw out of the castle after she thaws. I never want to see her again."

"Yes sir," the gaurd said as he snapped a salute.

--------------------------------------

Back on Solaria, Icy was by herself in a secluded spot some distance from the festivities that had resumed after Cassandra and Chimera had been dealt with. It wasn't easy, but she had managed to get her hands on a bottle of wine that she was currently working on. The witch of frozen water was interupted from her drinking as she saw Stella approach.

"I propably already said this before," Stella began, "But thank you for helping me save my dad. You're not as bad as I thought."

"Now that's where you're wrong," Icy said, with a slight slur in her voice. "I only helped you to piss off Baltor and stop whatever plans he had that involved your dad. That's it."

"Still, you did help me and I'm grateful for that."

"Whatever," Icy said, then an awkward silence fell over the pair for about a minute. "Can I ask you something, blondie?"

"Of course," the sun princess replied.

"How much do you think Bloom loves me?"

Stella thought about what she was going to say. If she had been asked that question just a day ago, she would have told Icy something that would have sabotaged her relationship with Bloom. But now, she was going to tell the white haired witch the truth.

"Icy, from what I can tell, Bloom loves you just as much as she loved Sky before he got spelled," Stella said. "Maybe even more."

"Thanks," Icy said. "I love Bloom-- well, as much as someone like me can love someone else-- but I'm afraid that she might ditch me one day for a trophy girllfriend with a stilted lapido and a healthy liver."

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that," Stella said. As soon as those words left her mouth, a giant shadow appeared over the pair. They looked up and saw the Red Fountain ship that the Eraklion team had used, meeting up with the Solarian team like what had been planned out. The ship touched down and out stepped Bloom.

"Hey Stella, guess who we brought with us?" Bloom said. then Brandon moved past the red head and started walking towards Stella.

"Brandon!" the sun princess shriked, ran up to her boyfriend and embraced him. Then she punched him in the arm. "Why haven't you called me in weeks?"

"I was locked up," Brandon pleaded. As the reunited teens got into a lovers quarrel, Bloom walked up to Icy.

"Are you drunk?" the fire fairy asked her girlfriend after noticing the wine bottle.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there," Icy said as she put her wine bottle down and stood up. "But that can wait. Why don't we make out for a bit and see where things go from there?"

"Okay," Bloom said and leaned toward Icy. Their tongues intertwined and their hands wondered over the other's body. However, they were not aware that they had a spectator.

Sky peered out of one of the ship's windows and witnessed his ex-girlfriend and her former nemesis playing tonsel hockey. He could sense the love between the two girls and knew that Bloom was happy with Icy. He also felt weird and aroused while watching them express their love.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's notes: this chapter ties into a story I did a long time ago called "Of Storms and Flames". A character from another show will be introduced, but you don't need to be familiar with this character or the show she's from to enjoy the story.

---------------------------

Baltor was at his new underground hideout when he sensed the seals on both King Radius and Prince Sky be destroyed. He was furious that those fairies and that turncoat dyke of a witch had derailed his plans involving those two royals. He blasted the wall to his left in an attempt to vent his frustrations. Feeling slightly better, he decided that it was time to stomp out the problem at the source.

--------------------------

Roughly 15 minuets later, the dark wizard had summoned Darcy and Stormy. "Ladies, I think it's time we destroyed Alfea, all the school's fairies and that traitorious lesbian coven sister of yours."

"Sounds good," Stormy said as she cracked a wide, malicious grin. "And I know someone who I think can help us."

"And who would that be?" Darcy asked, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity. She didn't know of any friends Stormy had, so she was very interested to see where this was going.

"A friend of mine. We could get here to replace Icy. But there is a little problem," the purple haired weather witch said while rubbing the back of her head. "She's from another plain of existence. I'm not really sure how we can get her from there to here."

"I might have a solution for that," Baltor said. "I'm guessing that you use some kind of medational state to seperate your spirit from your body to visit her in her plain."

"Yes," Stormy said.

"Then all I need for you to do is go into another one of those medatations. When you come in contact with this other person, I'll cast a spell that will pull her into our plain."

The foul tempered witch of wind and lighting nodded yes. She then sat down on the floor, configured her legs indian style and began meditating. Several minuets passed before Baltor could sense that Stormy had made contact with her objective. Baltor casted the spell. There was a bright flash of light and where once only Stormy stood, there was someone else as well.

This newcomer had pale skin and was dressed in tight, black pants and a balck one shoulder top. She was wearing boots that had a skull design on the front and had a guitar strapped to her back. She had electric blue hair, tied in a ponytail that appeared to be on fire. She was laid down on the floor and seemed to be unconcious.

"God damn, did that suck," the stranger said as she stumbled into conciousness and gradually stood up. Once on her feet, she looked around and took in her new surroundings. "This is a nice place you've got here," she said, and then her eyes fell on Baltor. "And you must be Baltor. I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Then you have me at a disadvantage," he said calmly. "You know me, but I know very little about you. I don't even know you're name."

"My name's Ember," the newcomer said introducing herself. Then Ember noticed that she felt strange. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what was wrong. "You turned me into a gut bucket?" Ember shrieked at Baltor.

"I bef your pardon," the dark wizard said as he cocked an eyebrow in curosity.

"I have skin now! And bones, and organs. It feels like I'm wearing a wetsuit full of jello."

"Oh, you must have been given a physical form as a side effect of being pulled into our plain of existence. Sorry about that."

"It's all right. It just feels weird to suddenly go from being a ghost to having skin without a heads up."

"I'll bet," Darcy said. "Out of curiosity, just what is your connection with Stormy?"

"Every few weeks or so, we meet up," Ember began. "We fight, bitch about our lives, make out..."

"I knew it!" Darcy interupted and pointed her right index finger at Stormy. "All this time, you've kept insisting that you're straight, when in reality you're as gay as Icy."

Stormy's rebuttle was to summon a powerful gust of wind and slam her coven sister into a wall. "Let's get a few things straight," Stormy yelled. "First off, I'm only bi. Second, no one is as gay as Icy. The only way she could be more of a lesbo is if she gained 60 pounds, cut her hair and constantly wore a shirt that said 'I do girls', or something like that."

"Stormy, maybe you should calm down," Ember suggested.

"I don't do calm," Stormy said as she narrowed her eyes.

"I've noticed that," Baltor said. He was disappointed to learn that Stormy participated in something as distastful as making out with another female. But he decided to let it go since she was only bisexual. That, and he still needed her. He planned to adress this issue once Alfea was destroyed and Bloom was dealt with.

"So Ember," Darcy said as she returned to her feet after her painful lesson on not talking about Stormy's sexual orientation. "What can you do?"

"I have limited powers over fire, but I like to do must is this," Ember said as she took her guitar off her back, held it and played it with a wide swing of her arm. Some yellow energy was released from the guitar. The energy turned into fists and slammed against a wall, making two well-sized holes.

"I see," Baltor said. "I think I have something for you. In fact I have something for all of you," he said and teleported himself to his store room of pilfered mystical aftifacts. He gathered the three he was looking for and teleported back to Stormy, Darcy and Ember. He then handed one of the objects to Ember.

The object in question was small and triangular. It had a demon's face on it, and looked to be carved from green ivory or some shit. "What's this thing made out of? Kyrptonite?" Ember asked

"Kyrpto what?" Stormy asked confusion.

"Oh wait, you wouldn't get that," Ember said, realizing that the others didn't know enough about Earth culture to understand the pop culture reference. "Just forget it."

"This is called the Pick of Destiny," Baltor explained. "It was carved from the chipped tooth of a great demon. It can make even the worst of musicians play like an expert. This should be useful with your talents."

"I bet it will," Ember said with a wide grin as she took the pick.

"Next, I have something for Stormy," Baltor said as he pulled a small red stone and handed it to weather witch. "This is the Rage Stone. It can increase the power of anyone, at the cost of turning them into mindless bezerkers."

"Like that thing will have any effect on Stormy," Darcy said.

"I'm with Darcy on this one," Stormy added. "I don't care how powerful this thing is, it'll only be a drop in the over flowing bucket of rage that is me."

"I know that," Baltor said. "Which is why you should be able to safly have it increase your powers without it wiping your mind."

"Gimme," Stormy said as she swiped the stone from Baltor's hand. The rage stone glowed brightly, and then disappeared. Stormy doubled over for a second and stood upright. "I feel as strong as a hurricane," she declared.

"And lastly, for Darcy," Baltor said as presented a black orb. "This is the obsedian orb. It will grant you new abilities, with some side effects."

Darcy took the orb. It glowed brightly in her hand, and then six black tentacles spouted out of her back. In addition to the tentacles, two wolf's heads attached to serpent bodies took place over her shoulders. "I think I could get used to this," the dark witch said as she stroked the wolf's head on her left.

"We'll attack tomorrow," Baltor said. "For now, you should get some rest."

----------------------

Later, Stormy and Ember were by themselves in the purple curly haired witch's room. "So that's Baltor," Ember said. "I can see why you want him. He's certainly more intimidating than I am."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Stormy said. "But don't worry. Once I get Darcy out of the picture and he makes me his right hand witch, you can be my mistress."

"I like the sound of that," Ember said with a grin. "Now, why don't we make out and see where that takes that?"

"Sounds good," Stormy said, then kissed the pale musician and let her hands wander.


	13. Chapter 13

At 6:00 a.m., Baltor, Darcy, Stormy and Ember were floating above the protective barrier around Alfea. Baltor took out yet another one of the mystic artifacts in his possession. The object in question was a small green stone that had the features of a ram carved onto it. Simply called the Ram Stone, the artifact had the very powerful ability to destroy any barrier, man made or mystical.

The dark wizard powered up the stone, causing it to glow brightly. The stone created a large ram that was made of green energy. The ram charged and collided with the barrier, making the ram dissipate and the barrier shatter like a piece of glass.

The barrier's destruction caused a thunderous bang, which awoke all the inhabitants of the school. Since they knew that a sound like the one that had stirred them from unconsciousness could only mean that they were under attack, the girls of the school transformed and flew outside like they were instructed to do in such situations.

"You ready to kick some goody goody ass Stormy?" Ember asked.

"Hell yeah!" the weather witch cried as she placed her arm on Ember's electric guitar and supercharged the instrument with her power over electricity. Once that was done, Ember stuck the guitar and produced a massive shock wave: one big enough to reduce Alfea to rubble.

All the students began firing energy blasts at the shock wave in the hopes of stopping it. The shock wave was greatly reduced in destructive capability. It hit the students, causing most to fall to the ground. Of those, roughly half fell into unconsciousness and reverted out of their fairy forms.

"Time to begin the clean up," Darcy said as she and her companions began descending. Then they saw Faragonda (dressed in a nightgown) exit the building and fly straight for them.

"I'll handle her, the rest of you deal with the other fairies," Baltor ordered, then started flying away from Alfea so that he and his old nemesis could have some privacy.

Stormy and Ember touched down and were about to have some fun with the defeated fairies, but had the 6 fully conscious members of the Winx Club standing in their way. Bloom unleashed a fire blast a the pair. Ember unleashed her own fire blast from her ponytail that Stormy boosted with a wind gust. The blasts hit each other and both were canceled out.

_Maybe this will work_ Flora thought as she conjured some vines to restrain Ember and Stormy. The vines did their job, but as quickly as Stormy was tied up she summoned a great burst of wind emanating from herself that tore away the vines over her and Ember.

Musa and Layla joined hands and combined their musical powers to unleash a sound wave. Ember struck her guitar and countered with her own shock wave. Ember's shock wave edged out the one created by the engaged pair. Musa and Layla were hit by the excess energy, but it wasn't that bad.

_This sucks, _Musa thought. _Why does someone as skilled with music magic as her have to be evil?_

Stella fired a light blast at Stormy which the weather witch dodged. Bloom followed through by creating a powerful burst of ice magic and froze her target in a block of ice.

"Don't worry Stormy, I'll get you out," Ember said and sent a stream of blue fire from her ponytail to try and thaw her friend out. Her attempt was quickly cut short as Tecna made a circular cage of green lines around her. Ember struck her guitar and sent a shock wave to break the cage. It worked, but since she was in a tight space the shock wave refurbirated off the cage and hit her. Layla took this opportunity to tie her up with some morphix material. Ember struggled against her restraints, but to no avail.

---------------------------

While the Winx Club were dealing with Stormy and Ember, Darcy had made her way away from that battle. She began having fun with some of the other fairies that had not been knocked out from the earlier acoustic assault. She used her tentacles to swat them like insects, as well as grab them in groups of two and bang them together.

The dark witch also fired psychic blasts from her hands and dark energy blasts from the two wolf's heads over her shoulders. The fairies she was fighting were too busy being hit by her blasts or trying to evade them to put up much resistance. The fairies were able to shoot off a few blasts, but it wasn't anything Darcy couldn't handle.

After Darcy had dealt with most of the fairies, she just barely dodged several icesicles that wizzed by her. She turned toward the direction they came from and saw her old comrade, Icy.

"Like the new look, Darcy," Icy said. "It's defiantly you."

"Why thank you, you traitorous bitch," Darcy said calmly. "I can't believe that after everything we went through, you gave up on trying to take over the universe and became a goody goody just so you could play your sick games with that red haired slut Bloom."

"First off, just because I'm not on the side of evil anymore doesn't mean that I've completely changed from the witch I used to be. Secondly, I'm going to have to kick your ass for talking shit about my girlfriend," Icy declared and fired off another volley of icesicles.

Darcy used her tentacles to grab the icesicles out of the air. The tentacles pulled back and hurled them at Icy, who raised her hand and turned the icesicles into white dust before they could hurt her.

"Did you really think that I would let you use my attack against me?" Icy said mockingly, then summoned 6 fireballs around her and launched them at Darcy. The dark haired witch formed a shield from the wolf's heads that blocked the orbs of flame.

The impact created a screen of smoke that gave Darcy an idea. She quickly stretched 4 of her tentacles over to Icy, who didn't see the appendages coming soon enough to do anything about it. The tentacles wrapped around Icy's arms and legs and lifted her off the ground.

_This is going to be fun _Darcy thought as she imagined simultaneously ripping off Icy's limbs. She was about to do just that when she was hit in the back of the head by a mystic blast. The force of the blast didn't make her lose consciousness, but it did loosen her hold on Icy enough for the witch of frozen water to make her escape.

Darcy didn't notice this because she had turned around to see who attacked her and saw Myrta standing up in her fairy form with her arm outstretched. "Oh, you just made the biggest mistake of your life, you little bitch," Darcy said as she began charging attacks from her wolf's heads and her hands.

After freeing herself from the tentacles, Icy formulated a new plan of attack against her former coven sister. She formed a fist and created a layer of ice around it. While the Darcy was distracted with Myrta, Icy made her way over to the dark witch and punched her in the brain before she knew what hit her.

"You saved me," Myrta said in half surprise half appreciation. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Icy said cooly in response. "Can you keep an eye on her?" She asked as she pointed at Darcy.

"Of course, but where are you going?" Myrta asked.

"To take care of this problem at it's source," Icy said as floated off the ground and began heading to where Baltor and Faragonda.


	14. Chapter 14

After ordering Stormy, Darcy and Ember to continue the attack on Alfea, Baltor withdrew some distance so that he and Faragonda could have their battle without interference. The headmistress fired a blast of magical energy at Baltor, which the dark wizard blocked by forming a shield.

"My conquest of the realms has boosted my powers to levels far beyond yours," Baltor taunted. "Simply admit that you are out classed, and I will consider granting you a swift and painless demise."

"Never," Faragonda cried as she fired another blast. Baltor dodged it and countered with his blast that was also dodged. That's pretty much how their battle went: each one dodging blasts and trying to get in hits.

Baltor hated to admit it, but Faragonda was putting up a better fight than he had anticipated. _Maybe my powers haven't been increased as much as I'd thought, _he wondered to himself, then put those thoughts aside as he got back to business. _It doesn't matter. I'm still going to win this battle._

Their fight lasted for roughly 10 minuets. Faragonda had gotten in a few hits, but Baltor had gotten more in. He unleashed a powerful blast that hit Faragonda. The headmistress hit the ground and rolled backwards, slipping into unconsciousness after the impact.

Icy had arrived at the battle site just as Faragonda had been defeated. She saw Baltor move in to make the killing blow as she pulled out and held her ace in the hole: the Arctic Heart. She had held on to the artifact because she thought that it might be useful. She had been right.

But now the white haired witch faced a moral dilemma. The way she saw it, she had two options. She could use the artifact quickly and deliver an attack that would hopefully kill Baltor and save the headmistress. Or she could wait, slowly tab into the crystal's power and use it safely. Faragonda would die, but she would be spared any kind of lasting physical mutation.

Icy knew that if she had been in this same situation just a few months ago, she would have sacrificed the headmistress without a second thought. But it wasn't a few months ago: it was now, and her time with Bloom and her friends had changed her. She didn't want to Bloom to find out that she had done nothing to save the red haired fairy's teacher and that Icy had not really changed from her days of wanting to take over the universe. But also, Icy didn't want to disappoint the headmistress that allowed her to stay at Alfea and given her a second chance.

While all these thoughts were rushing through Icy's head, only a few seconds had passed. Baltor had walked up to the knocked out Faragonda and was preparing a mystic blast that would kill her. Icy was just about to use the Arctic Heart in a 'heat of the moment' way when an idea occurred to her.

"Not so fast, you homophobic son of a bitch," Icy said, causing the dark wizard to pause his attack on Faragonda and face the white haired witch.

"Aw, Icy," Baltor said to his former accomplice. "I'm guessing you're here to stop me from killing Faragonda."

"That's right," Icy said. _Good, he's taken the bait, _Icy thought. Her new plan was to keep Baltor talking so that she could slowly tap into the Arctic Heart, which she was hiding in her clenched right hand. _Luckily for me he's an egomaniac in love with the sound of his own voice._

"You know Icy, it didn't have to come to this," Baltor said. "If you had just kept doing what I told you, I may have one day made you my right hand witch. But instead, you threw that all away because you were weak enough to fall in love with Bloom."

"It wasn't that. You described the lesbian lifestyle as deviant and unnatural. If I had decided to continue working for you, you might have killed me after I outlived my usefulness since you hate gay people."

"I wouldn't have killed you. I would have just used a spell to make you straight, thus eliminating any problems between us."

"Gross," Icy said, then started making fake vomiting sounds. "I would've rather died than be turned straight."

"That can be arranged," Baltor said and prepared to fire a mystic blast.

_I hope I've bought myself enough time_ Icy thought as she unleashed the power of the Arctic Heart. This manifested itself as the creation of a bipedal dragon with two heads. The right head, left half of the torso, right arm and right leg were made of fire. The left head, right half of the torso, left arm and left leg were made of ice.

The dragon fired blasts of fire and ice from it's heads with those respective elements at Baltor. Baltor fired the most powerful blast he could muster in retaliation. The blasts made contact with each other, creating a boom as they did. The dragon's blasts were gradually overpowering Baltor's. The dark wizard poured all of his magical energy into his blast, which caused the dragon's to stop.

This stalemate continued for several seconds before both combatants ran out of energy. The energy blasts dissipated, as did the fire/ice dragon. Icy fell backwards out of exhaustion, the crystal having drained her severely. Baltor fell to one knee while he breathed heavily.

"Nice try Icy, but I'm still standing," Baltor said. "I may not have much magic left, but that's not going to stop me from bashing your head in with a rock."

"Oh shit," Icy said as she realized that she was about to die. _Well, I've had a good run,_ she thought to herself. _I'm really going to miss Bloom. I wonder if she'll miss me._

Baltor had gotten back on his feet and had found a rock near him that would make an excellent murder weapon. He picked it up and started walking towards Icy. He walked three steps before he was hit by a sphere of fire and sent to the ground. 

"Stay away from her," Bloom said as she flew and landed near Icy. After dealing with Stormy and Ember, she went after Baltor while the others looked after the wounded. "Are you okay?" She said to Icy

"I've been better," the white haired witch groaned. "Bloom, I managed to get Baltor to use up most of his magic. He's vulnerable now! This could be your only chance to destroy him!"

"Got it," Bloom said and began channeling her magic into a powerful strike. This created 2 chinese dragons, one made of fire and one made of ice. The red haired fairy sent both dragons at Baltor, which circled around the dark wizard. 

The dragons circled for roughly half a minute before a large explosion occurred. Bloom shielded her eyes from the blast, and when she looked back she saw no sign of either her dragons or Baltor.

_It's over _Bloom thought, remarking over her defeat ot the dark wizard. The last princess of Sparkx had managed to save the universe once more with the help of her friends and avenged her parents deaths. She was brought out of these thoughts as she realized that Icy and Faragonda were injured.

"Are you still okay Icy?" Bloom asked as she went over to her girlfriend. 

"Surprisingly yes," Icy answered. She had noticed that quite some time had passed since she used the Arctic Heart and she still hadn't been hit be any kind of mutation. Apparently her stall tactic had paid off.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Icy said, then came up with a way to change the topic. "Maybe you should check and see if Faragonda not dead."

"Good idea," Bloom said as began walking towards her teacher. She knelt down, checked Faragonda's pulse and was relieved to find one. As soon Bloom found the pulse, Faragonda began to stir. Within a few seconds, the gray haired teacher was back on her feet.

"Where's Baltor?" Faragonda asked frightenly, still in battle mode.

"He's gone," Bloom said. "I took care of him."

"Great job Bloom," Faragonda said as she placed her hand on Bloom's shoulder. "Let's head back to the school."

"Sounds good," Bloom said as she went towards Icy, picked up the witch of frozen water and carried her back to Alfea.


	15. Chapter 15

After Baltor's death, Ember was returned back to her own plane of existence. She had no idea what had happened to Stormy or why the foul tempered weather witch hadn't contacted her since the battle at Alfea several weeks ago.

Since then, the musical spirit had been attempting to contact Stormy. Stormy had told her once that all the time they had spent together while the purple haired rageaholic was split from her body had left a sort of psycic link between the two. Ember had been trying to reach Stormy through that link, but had so far been unsuccesful. Until now.

Ember had finally reached Stormy and had seperated her spirit from her body. Stormy was now standing in front of Ember in a kind of spectral form.

"Ember? What's going on?" Stormy asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Ember declared angirly. "One minute I'm at that school for preppy goody goodies, then the next I know I'm back here. When three days went without you coming to tell me what the hell happened, I tried reaching you through that pyscic link you told me about."

"Oh," Stormy said. "Here's the deal. During the battle, Baltor was killed. When that happened, I guess that the spell he used to bring you out of this plane wore off."

"Well that explains one thing, but why didn't you come to tell me about that?"

"Because after the fight, Darcy and I were caught. They couldn't throw us back to the Omega Prison, but they still froze us. But that's in the past now. Let's fight," Stormy said then tried to fire a bolt of lightning from her hand but got no results. "Crap, that can't be good."

"What's wrong?" Ember asked.

"I just tried to fry you and nothing happened, that's what wrong," Stormy said. She tried several more times to use her powers but got nothing. Then her eyes widened in shock as she realized what the problem was. "You must have screwed up the seperation process and cost me my powers! You bitch!," Stormy screamed and prepared to rush Ember.

"If you don't like that, then I can take you back to being in a giant ice cube," Ember said calmy which stopped Stormy in her tracks. "And I'm sorry about that, but It couldn't be helped."

"I know. It just sucks not having powers anymore. If I had them, I could have helped you deal with that ghost boy you keep bitching about."

"I hear you. I would have loved to use that Pick of Destiny that your boss gave me agaisnt him. Unfortunatly, that wasn't sent back with me."

An awkward silence fell over the pair for a few moments. "So, what do we do now?" Stormy asked.

"I don't know about long term, but I have an idea about what we could do short term," Ember said seductivly as she leaned towards Stormy and kissed her. Stormy kissed back and the two started making out.

-------------------------------

The time had come for Musa and Layla's wedding. Arrangments had been made, outfits picked out and a location selected. Everyone who had been invited sat in the ailes while the guests of honor stood in front of the preist.

"I do," Musa said after the preist had talked to her.

"And do you, Layla, take Musa to be your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," The dark skinned girl answered.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss," the priest said. Musa and Layla kissed and there was much rejoicing from the audience.

--------------------

Later at the reception, Bloom and Icy were on the dancefloor dancing hand in hand. "That was quite the ceremony, wasn't it?" Bloom asked.

"It sure was," Icy responded. The white haired witch was in an unusally good mood. For one, she was glad to be at a wedding that served boose. But more importantly, her probation had been extended indefintly. Apparently the powers that be were convinced by her actions that she deserved a second chance.

"Do you think that'll ever be us one day?" Bloom asked.

"Maybe," Icy answered. "but I don't want ro rush our way there. I'm more worried about meeting your parents next week."

"Don't worry about it," Bloom said reasureingly. "I've been telling my parents about you ever since you changed sides. They're looking forward to meeting you."

"I bet they are," Icy said sarcasticlly. This got a giggle out of Bloom. The two went back to dancing, willing to face and overcome any obstacles in their future.


End file.
